


DJ Never Let Me Go

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [67]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ got Louis falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Purely for my Tomlinshaw shipping heart.
> 
> Title from Marianas Trench's "Pop 101".

Becoming one of London’s best dance club’s DJ wasn’t exactly Nick’s Plan 1. He started as a DJ there as a part-time job at night for his college tuition. (Not _too_ late to study for his classes and shite.) He graduated from college without anything in particular capturing his heart, so he continued to work as a DJ at _Onyx Falcon_ until he found something.

Of course, he didn’t really succeed at finding a job (sadly?) and he just kept working at the club and after months and months, he sort of got promoted and got better pay then, say, a newbie worker.

After years of experience, Nick became a fairly good DJ.

(He’s not saying that he’s one of the top DJs in London, just well above average.)

So, for him, every night is the same, just scratching the ‘disk’ (he does all his DJ’ing on his laptop, but the applet he’s shows a shape of a disk in the middle) for that sound effect, switching to songs some people request, things like that. There’s also a bar at the corner of the building — okay, half the place is the dance floor whilst the other is the bar section — where he gets free drinks. He’s limited to two shots per shift, something about not being too intoxicate whilst working, yeah. He still gets free drinks outside his working hours, just unlimited.

(Which wouldn’t be too good on the club’s side, but maybe they earn enough money to give their best DJ free drinks, who knows?)

It’s just another Friday night, bunch of college students finally freed from lectures and enjoying the weekend. Nick lets the record of _Outside_ by Ellie Goulding to play for thirty seconds he needs to get his drink.

“Why are you allowed to have free drinks?” Zayn, a veteran bartender growls as he nears the counter. “That’s not fair.”

“Oh hush, you can try to become a star disk jockey yourself then,” Nick takes his shot glass from his co-worker, his eyes zeroing on a petit lad not so far from where he’s sat. “Who is he?”

“Dunno, must be a newcomer,” Zayn shrugs. “Why, do you want a lay from a college kid?”

Nick rolls his eyes and returns to his station. He decides to change the mood just a tad bit and does a bit of fade away shite and transitions into _Earned It_ by The Weeknd. He’s not a fan of the artist himself, no, but people seem to like it, and as a DJ, it’s his job to play the songs they like. He spots the lad he noticed earlier not far from where he’s stood, dancing with some bloke. Jealousy shoots through Nick’s heart for some unknown reasons. He has no business with him.

(He totally doesn’t notice how round the petit lad’s arse is.)

With a sigh that’s drowned by loud music, he switches over to _Yeah x 3_ by Chris Brown.

-

Louis knows he’s being stupid by coming to one of London’s most renowned club when he has five finals to revise for. Hell, all week, for last two weeks, his professors are practically breathing down on their students’ neck with the stupid revision shit and Louis thinks a little break won’t help.

He’s not the sharpest pitchfork in the shed, no, but he’s not stupid enough to fail classes and fuck himself over with the loans later on. He’s majoring in Theatrics and singing stuff. Maybe he can become a musical star, he’s not sure yet. He’s on loan for now and his job at a toy store isn’t the best.

Now, without the revision shite in his head for next couple hours, he wants to enjoy his stay at _Onyx Falcon_. The bartender is really fit, but something tells him that he shouldn’t mingle with that bloke. He caught the bartender talking to some bloke with _beats_ headphones, whom he assumes as the DJ of the club. He avoids the gaze when they both look in his direction.

After a while, Louis hops off the seat and goes to the dance floor, walking up to some chap who’s been ogling his arse for last half hour. He doesn’t like the sweaty hands on his waist but it’s a dance club, he should have been expecting this. He looks at the DJ booth as the song switches over to _Yeah x 3_ and his gaze locks with the DJ’s.

He can’t explain the jealousy that flashes through those mossy green eyes, nor does he want to.

-

“Go away,” Louis mumbles miserably as his roommate, Niall, tries to wake him up. “I should’ve listened to you and not gone to that fucking club just to stay there until 3A.M.”

“I told you so!” The Irish git says triumphantly. “I told you, someone with arse like that should be careful.”

“Yeah, that’s totally it,” Louis didn’t get a lay; he wasn’t interested in random one-offs.

“Aw, is wittle Wouis hungover?” Niall coos at him, which he retaliates with a random swing in the direction of the voice; his hand hits nothing. “Where did you go anyways?”

“ _Onyx Falcon_ ,” Louis groans, hating Niall so much for not being considerate enough to fetch him some painkillers for his headache. “And fuck off.”

“Louis, do you even realise that that club has one of London’s best DJs?” Louis isn’t really interested. Wait, does he mean that fit bloke? “I don’t know his shift schedule, but he works there.”

“Huh.”

“And if you can be bothered with raising your head, you’ll see the pills I kindly fetched for you.”

-

Louis spends the entire morning and half the afternoon groaning about his headache, and halfway through, Niall snaps at him, which doesn’t help with his fucking headache.

“Not my fault you have a hangover,” Niall rolls his eyes, popping a crisp in his mouth. “You could’ve stayed in dorm and studied but no, you had to go.”

“A little break never kills anyone,” Louis hisses at his roommate. “You can go fuck yourself.”

“Rather Liam do it for me,” Niall wiggles his brows. “Speaking of, your sex life is really dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me just kick you out of our room so that I can shag someone,” Louis replies flippantly. “God, give me another pill.”

“Um, you can possibly overdose on painkillers so I’m cutting you off,” Niall shakes his head. “So, anything exciting happened at the club?”

“No?”

“Do spill,” Niall pops another crisp in.

“I saw _Onyx Falcon_ ’s star DJ up close, maybe,” Louis fiddles with his thumbs for no apparent reason. “I don’t know, a tall bloke with dark hair and maybe green eyes was talking to the bartender so I thought they were friends or co-workers.”

“You’re boring, I’m ditching you for my boyfriend,” Niall grabs his jacket. “Don’t die whilst I’m gone!”

“How considerate of you.”

-

Nick doesn’t know why, but he wants to see that college kid again tonight. He just started his shift, and he keeps glancing at the dance floor in hopes of seeing the petit lad with luscious arse.

He doesn’t notice Zayn coming up to the booth until he taps his arm.

“What?” Nick snaps at his friend rather irritably.

“Oh my God, you aren’t actually expecting that kid again, are you?” Zayn looks _very_ amused. “Don’t keep your hopes up, he looked like he was in college. If he’s a smart lad, he’d stick to studying.”

“And if you were smart, you’d stick to using that tone only around your loving boyfriend,” Nick grins at Zayn.

“Oi, leave Harry out of this,” Zayn growls before walking back to the bar counter.

 _Tonight’s gonna be pretty damn long,_ Nick grouses inside his head miserably.

-

Louis knows he shouldn’t, again, but he sort of wants to. It’s Monday night, yes, but he hasn’t got any classes on Tuesdays, so that’s his lame excuse.

He walks to the bar section of the building and there’s a sort of familiar figure there.

“You’re the DJ, right?” Louis sidles onto the seat next to the taller lad.

“Nick Grimshaw is my name,” the DJ — Nick — introduces himself. “And yes, I’m one of the DJs here. I’m not on the clock tonight though. Just here to chat with dear ol’ Zayn here.”

“No, you can chat with him,” the bartender — Zayn — grins. “I’m just going to serve the other customers.”

“I think I was supposed to be offended by that,” Nick grumbles. “Now, what’s your name, darling?”

“Louis,” with the lights directly above their heads, Louis can see mossy green shade of Nick’s eyes and two days’ growth of stubble on his jaw. “Student at a local college.”

“Figured, you look so young,” Nick grins at him. “What are you majoring in?”

“Acting and Music,” Louis answers easily. “I like both acting and singing so I figured why not do both.”

“Am I to see you as a musical star in the near future, Louis?” Nick’s hand is on his thigh and Louis doesn’t have any strength to push it away. Or rather, he doesn’t want to.

“Maybe,” a different bloke is at Louis’ section of the counter, to whom he orders some vodka shots. “So, are you interested in shagging my brains out?”

“Your arse is too tempting, darling,” Nick smirks at him. “Doubt you’re experienced though.”

Louis flushes.

“I’m not a complete novice when it comes to fucking!” Louis hisses, careful not to let the others know what they’re discussing, (Oh, who is he kidding, they’re in a bar for fuck’s sake, most people are here to find a quick shag.)

“Mm, I find that challenging,” Nick leans in close, his breath stirring in Louis’ ear. “I’d love to pound that arse of yours and make you scream my name out.”

“Um,” Louis should push Nick away and yell for the security for sexual harassment, right? “Why don’t we just go to the dance floor?”

Nick nods and they move to their destination. Nick turns Louis around so that Louis’ bum is pressed to Nick’s crotch, making him gasp. He can feel the semi Nick is sporting and feeling that against his jean-covered cleft of his arse is arousing, to say the least.

“I can make you feel real good, Louis,” Nick nips at his neck, trailing his lips down until Louis aborts a loud moan from Nick finding his soft spot. “Just say the word and I’m yours for tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Louis finds himself asking that out loud. Wait, why would he say that?

“My place it is then,” Nick chuckles, finally kissing Louis. Unlike the college students Louis has kissed before, Nick knows what he’s doing. He kisses Louis skilfully, teasing Louis with that stupid tongue work. Louis moans into the kiss like a needy teenager (oh wait, he still is nineteen) and cranes his head for better angle.

-

“Not too shabby,” Louis comments as he sets his foot inside Nick’s flat. “I’m guessing your salary isn’t bad.”

“I feel somewhat insulted,” Nick rolls his eyes, turning the lights on. As if on cue, a black and white blur leaps at him. “Down, Pig!”

His dog ignores him and barks at him from excitement.

“You named your dog Pig,” Louis states.

“Don’t comment on it, please,” Nick begs half-heartedly. “Now, my bedroom is on the second floor, but I don’t think I’m patient enough to wait for that.”

“I’m a bedroom type of guy,” Louis grins at him wickedly.

“Well then,” Nick grins back and scoops Louis into his arms. Louis squeals and flails in his arms, demanding he put him down. Nick ignores the younger lad and carries him to his room.

“Is that a Justin Bieber poster?” Louis jerks his chin in the direction of Nick’s poster. “Oh my God, you can’t be serious.”

“I feel like kicking you out of my flat,” Nick sighs dramatically. “You’re judging my taste in singers.”

“I’m not,” Louis replies too quickly.

Nick growls and pressed Louis down against the mattress, his lips hovering over Louis’ ear.

“Wanna keep that up, darling?” Nick whispers into Louis’ ear, one hand on the lad’s crotch. He can feel that the kid is hard from the mere position they’re in. “Keep still.”

Louis fidgets a bit, but obeys otherwise. Nick kisses the soft spot he’s discovered earlier, garnering loud moans from Louis. He unbuttons Louis jeans and pulls them down along with the boxers. His lips only leave the smooth expanse of skin when there’s a dark bruise forming. He proceeds into removing Louis’ t-shirt, surprised by the tattoo there.

“Um,” Louis says intelligently. “I just felt like it.”

“Aren’t you supposed to pay back your loans and shite?” Nick chuckles and outlines the number with his tongue; Louis just moans with abandon.

“You’re a dick,” Louis retorts.

“Oh, you want mine inside you, love.”

Louis helps him out of his kit and once they’re both naked, Nick can see how flushed Louis’ cheeks are. He has half a mind to see if Pig is still with them, but he doesn’t hear any barks, so.

“Haven’t been with a lot of people, now were you?” Nick whispers against Louis’ lips before reclaiming them. He coaxes Louis into kissing him the way he wants to, passionate and full of lust. He reaches between their bodies to wrap his hand around Louis, smirking into the kiss at how his dick twitches at the contact. “Needy teenager,” Nick teases against Louis’ lips.

He pulls back from the kiss to start trailing his lips down from Louis’ own to his neck, laving his nipples for a while. Louis watches him with hooded gaze, his lips forming a silent ‘oh’ when Nick’s lips reach their destination. Nick had a handful of boyfriends in the past, and he taught himself how to give another bloke blowjobs, so going down on Louis entire length at once isn’t a new concept to him. But it’s rather blatant that Louis never had blowjobs before, or isn’t used to the feeling, because he sucks in a sharp breath. Nick bobs his head up and down, prodding his fingers at Louis’ mouth. The younger lad gets the message and sucks on Nick’s fingers, lubricating them. Nick swallows around Louis’ tip, pulling his fingers out and pressing the tips against Louis’ hole. He pushes one in, met by a lot of resistance. Part of Nick wonders why Louis is hooking up with him when he hasn’t been with anyone recently. What makes him so different? He curls his fingers, the loud gasp telling him he found the prostate without much difficulty. Louis comes with a loud cry of his name when Nick adds a second one in, gushing down Nick’s throat. He just swallows it all, squeezing Louis’ sensitive tip with his throat, then pulls out with a loud _pop_. He succeeds at trying to not make a face at the taste of younger lad’s come (he’s pretty sure that’s considered rude) and adds a third digit inside Louis’ hole, watching Louis’ face contort with pleasure.

“I’m fucking ready, dammit,” Louis hisses at him. “I’m not a virgin, you prat.”

“Pushy,” Nick replies, grabbing a condom packet and tearing it open with his teeth. He rolls it down his length and lubes himself up. “Do you think you can come again?”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

Nick rolls his eyes and obliges, driving inside Louis all the way to the hilt at one go. Louis’ lips part, lips Nick reclaim with heated fervour. He thrusts into Louis hard and deep, determined to show Louis he’s far more skilled than the other blokes he fucked before. (He’s not jealous or anything, he has to be the best shag Louis has ever had.) Louis moans low, nails scratching at Nick’s back, the sounds muffled by Nick’s lips. He just fucks into Louis until the younger lad’s walls spasms around him, spilling his load into the condom.

“M’tired,” Louis mumbles after Nick pulls out. “You aren’t so bad.”

Nick wants to retort but Louis closes his eyes pointedly and seconds later, he’s greeted by snores.

-

“I’m never going to see him again, I know,” Nick growls as Zayn _tsks_. “It was just a one-off, I know, I know. I probably shouldn’t have fucked him in the first place.”

“No, you shouldn’t have gotten drinks and got drunk enough to fuck a college kid in the first place,” Zayn corrects him, handing him a glass of mixed drink. “Your dating history really sucks.”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend, and never will be,” Nick admit out loud, the words tasting cress on his tongue. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my shift starts in a minute.”

 

Nick is admittedly looking for Louis in the throng of people, hoping he’d come back and see him. He’s stupid for having that hope, he knows that, but it’s like he’s fallen for Louis.

 _I’m an idiot_.

-

“You’ve been looking miserable ever since your little outing to _Onyx Falcon_ ,” Niall notes helpfully. “What happened? You didn’t even return home afterwards.”

“I slept with the DJ,” Louis groans out, smothering his own face with his pillow. “I shouldn’t have, but I did.”

“People hook up with randoms all the time minus your moping,” Niall tells him. “And you know it’s the fecking finals season so stop moping and get yer head in the revision.”

“Fuck you,” Louis growls at his roommate.

-

Okay, so Louis thought he could use a wee break and went to _Onyx Falcon_ again, in hopes of seeing Nick. Would the DJ remember him and the night he had?

“Oh Lord, you’re here,” the bartender seems to recognise him. “I mean, what can I get for you?”

“ _Wrecking Ball_ — wait, seriously?” Louis wants to question the bar owner. “And what do you mean, I’m here?”

“Nick’s been moping all week ever since you and he fucked,” the bartender informs him. “It’s his shift now, so if you walk up to his booth, you might get to speak to him.”

Louis takes his drink and downs it before doing as instructed.

As Louis approaches the booth, the song changes to a remix of _Stay With Me_ by Sam Smith.

 _How ironic_ , Louis thinks as the intro starts playing. _Am I good as a one night stand?_

“Can I request a song?” Louis taps at the counter, greeted by a gawking Nick. “Hi.”

“You’re back,” Nick lowers the headphones from his ears. “Why?”

“Um,” Louis doesn’t know if being honest is the best here. “I just wanted to see you?”

“You could’ve dropped by at my flat or something,” Nick snaps. “What’s your request?”

“That you never let me go,” Louis gulps after his reply.

Nick reaches over the counter to kiss Louis softly.

-

It’s been a month since Louis met Nick and fell for the DJ, a month since they got together. Louis insists to Nick that it was love at first sight and they were meant to be.

“Shut up and study for your exams, baby,” Nick kisses Louis’ cheek, who’s sat in front of his desk.

Louis kisses Nick’s cheeks back and looks at his Musical Theories notes.


End file.
